A Strong Bond Only Grows Stronger
by Shelberrrz
Summary: "You…" her voice was barely perceptible as she struggled to attain the words she was looking for, "you… you did it?"
1. Familiar Taste of Poison

_- This is my first True Blood story._

_- Rated M for violence and sexual content._

_- Set in San Francisco, California, 1905, the night after Pam was turned by Eric._

* * *

**Chapter One: Familiar Taste of Poison**

Ghastly blue eyes flittered open, only to perceive the darkness that confined them. A sudden intake of breath resulted in a fit of congested coughs as soil replenished the set of deceased lungs. Something grasped her by the bicep and rescued her from the dark, only to be devoured by nightfall. At least now, she could see. The moon allowed just enough light to distinguish her savior's pale features. Their gaze was fixed upon one another as she tried to recollect what had happened in the passed twenty-four hours, but the last thing she remembered was her own tepid blood trickling down to her fingertips.

As they lay together in the dirt, she found herself ripping her eyes away from his and transferring her weight to her hip instead of her stomach to examine her body. The only thing harboring her naked physique was her robe, which was now obscured with dirt along with the rest of her. The lacerations on the pediments of her forearms were completely rejuvenated.

"I deeply apologize for soiling the silk," his gallant voice penetrated through the silence in the air as if it were butter, "I will purchase you another, far more extravagant than this one."

It was then she apprehended that he was referring to her robe, like that was what she was most concerned about in the moment, "You…" her voice was barely perceptible as she struggled to attain the words she was looking for, "you… you did it?"

He brought his frigid, lustrous fingertips up to her lips, tenderly stroking the plumpness of them before brushing the digits passed her cheek and caressing her colorless skin. Her senses were heightened as his touch lit a fire to her crisp flesh. If she were alive, she would have goose bumps.

"Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, you are mine."

That was all the reassurance Pam needed.

* * *

_The next chapter shall be longer. This is really just a test chapter._


	2. In Your Room

**Chapter Two: In Your Room**

Unfathomable.

Pam sincerely didn't believe he would actually do it. She didn't consider that he even _desired_ to turn her, because after all, it was supposed to be this devoted culpability – or so she's heard. As a matter of fact, Pam was even astounded by herself for putting forth her life to a vampire she hardly even knew. She imagined anything would be better than the life she had been leading before. Ultimately, she didn't care if Eric Northman turned her or not, because either way she would have gotten what she inclined toward.

Death.

Eric had taken his overwhelmed progeny back to the place where he resides – which was nothing too embellished – a humble, cottage-like home with a spacious basement in which he sleeps. The tall, blonde nightwalker advanced the rattled newborn through his living area, then the dining room, and finally down to the basement. Pam laid her eyes upon the desolation of the obscured cubbyhole, almost completely melted candles being the only light to overcast the room. She spotted a secluded coffin in the junction of the room, and a small bed in another. The sheets were varnished with what appeared to be bloodstains.

"Pardon the untidiness," Eric's voice reverberated placidly through the vacancy of the room as he eyed the mess he had made on the mattress, "I wasn't able to clean up after dinner last night."

As if the blood had been shed seconds ago, Pam could identify its scent on the sheets and it only reminded her of how excruciatingly ravenous she was. She didn't want to come off as indignant though, and theorized that Eric would let her feed when he concluded that she was good and ready to. Instead, she brought her attention to his own clothing that was obscured in dirt, "I apologize as well, Mr. Northman. That was quite the handsome suit."

"I believe it would be appropriate for you to refer to me as Eric now, Pamela. We are blood now, after all," a tinge of a smile painted his face, "and don't you concern yourself with this suit, my dear. Which reminds me…"

The ancient vampire retrieved a blue dress, with a nether layer of black ruffles beneath the indigo fabric, "I recovered this for you from the brothel. I figured you may want to get out of that robe by the time I brought you back here."

Handing over the dress to Pam, a smattering of delight was unmistakable in the new vampire's eyes as her stout lips pulled into a smile up at her newfangled maker. "Thank you," she spoke gingerly.

"Get changed, Pamela. I shall do the same, and when I return, I will teach you to feed. You must be famished," he headed toward the paramount of the stairs, peeking downward at his progeny.

"You have no idea."

He grinned. Turning his back, he began to open the door when the sound of Pam's voice resonated once more.

"Eric."

"Yes, my child?" He asked patiently, preeminently turning to look in her direction again.

"Since we're blood… I think it would be appropriate if you referred to me as Pam from now on," an amiable simper perked her cadaverous lips as she mocked his foregoing statement.

"Pam," he simply nodded, before exiting the basement completely.

* * *

_Eh, not too much longer than the last chapter. Since each update is so short, I will try my very best not to keep you good readers waiting for too long._


	3. Daughter of Darkness

**Chapter Three: Daughter of Darkness**

Inhaling deeply, Pam breathed in the exquisite scent of whomever it was her new maker had over for dinner the night prior. In her fresh, unsoiled royal blue dress, she had knelt down beside the small bed, so ravenous she could almost lick the stains that were soaked through the sheets. She became so worked up over the smell, her fangs elongated with a prominent click, and a quiet sound of bewilderment eluded her as her hand intuitively came up to her mouth. Before she could touch her own carnivorous teeth out of curiosity, Eric reentered the basement.

"Are you ready?"

His gallant voice galvanized yet another gasp to flee from the newborn, and she briskly turned to face him. He beamed upon seeing her unused, youthful fangs for the first time, approaching her.

"They're beautiful."

Eric extended out his hand when he stopped in front of her, and she took it gently into her own. He urged her up into a standing position so he could appraise them more closely. Placing his cool hand upon her cheek, his thumb skimmed over her ample lips and her mouth gaped sufficiently, enough for him to see the apex of her ravishing skin-piercers. If her heart was still beating, she could probably be able to hear it thumping in her eardrums right now. He leaned in, and her felt herself impulsively inclining her neck backward before his lips grazed against her own – but he did not kiss her. Feeble blue eyes closed when she felt his tongue skim passed her voluptuous pair of pale lips and he gently felt the unblunted tips of her fangs. Her impulses were off the chart, more fallacious than when she had hit puberty. Her lips enveloped his small, pink tongue, pushing a moan into his mouth as she kissed him deeply.

No matter how greatly Eric wanted to keep the kiss going, he pulled back leisurely, bringing both hands to Pam's upper arms to keep her from angling forward for more.

"You must eat something. This will be much more satisfying after supper, I assure you," the corner of his mouth tugged into a meager smirk as she looked into his spectral blue orbs with her own, lust clouding over them.

Even though Pam wanted to bombard him down onto the bloodstained mattress and let him have his way with her, her appetite for blood was just as overpowering as her craving for his touch and she licked her lips, feeling her own fangs chafe against the façade of her supple tongue.

"I'm starving," she said, her tone gruff.

"Come."

Eric took his progeny by the hand; vamp speeding from the basement and into town, where most of the people were safely tucked into bed, sleeping the night away never to expect a hungry, baby vampire to disturb their slumber. Pam drew in the air, eyes closing as her elapsed back against her shoulders. A wide smile painted her robust lips.

"Smell anything you like?" Asked Eric upon noticing her expression.

Pam looked at him, eyes obscuring with thirst and desire as she nodded her head, "Everything."

With that – her fangs extended once more, and in an instant, she sped through the neighborhood to procure who smelled the most delectable.

* * *

_I hope this was worth the wait._

_Don't forget to review! Reading them fills my heart with joy!_


End file.
